The Given Sacrifice
|next_book = |sort = 10 }} Introduction The Given Sacrifice is the tenth book in the Emberverse Series. It was published in September 2013. It is the first Emberverse novel to have two distinct parts. The first is about the end of The Prophet's War; the second a series of vignettes from Órlaith's life. Plot Synopsis Part One — The Harvest King Alyssa Larsson crashes her glider while on a reconnaissance mission. Frederick Thurston convinces a brigadier general in the Army of the United States of Boise to defect to Montival and bring 3500 troops with him.Chapter 1 Cole Salander, a special forces soldier with the Boisean army captures Alyssa and prepares to take her to his unit's base. They come to an agreement; Alyssa promises not to attempt to escape.Chapter 2 Lioncel de Stafford observes Tiphaine d'Ath and Conrad Renfrew conferring about problems in supporting the war effort. He watches as Conrad gives Tiphaine documents settling new lands to her. After Conrad leaves, Tiphaine ensures that Lioncel understands the significance of the new lands she has been granted by the Crown of the Portland Protective Association. Tiphaine receives warning of treachery from an owl and calls out her troops to defend the female leadership of the Association.Chapter 3 Cole Salander is captured by a Clan Mackenzie patrol which also liberates Alyssa Larsson. A part of the patrol sets out for its base camp with Cole and Alyssa.Chapter 4 At Castle Todenangst, Sandra Arminger discusses how her lack of faith was changed after Mathilda told her about seeing Norman Arminger in a vision in what appeared to be Purgatory. Sandra says that she always knew she was play-acting when she was in the Society for Creative Anachronism before the Change and that the things she has done since were to make that world real for Mathilda. Back in the field the Mackenzie patrol arrives at its base camp which is co-located with a Bearkiller glider base. Alyssa reports to her commander and Cole gives his parole not to attempt to escape for three days.Chapter 5 Sandra and Mathilda join a number of women. Included are Delia de Stafford, Signe Havel, Virginia Thurston, Ermentrude de Aguirre-Smith, Countess Anne of Tillamook and Jehane Jones. Órlaith is in the room. Huon Liu, Mathilda's squire is also present. The women discuss a range of subjects from childbirth to repairing the war damage to the high kingdom. Their talk is interrupted when Church Universal and Triumphant assassins crash into the room.Chapter 6 Artos arrives at the Clan Mackenzie camp and pre-conditioning by a Seeker surfaces. Salander attempts to kill Artos but is stopped by Edain Aylward. Artos then uses the Sword to annul the pre-conditioning.Chapter 7 The women defend themselves and the children. Tiphaine d'Ath, followed by Lioncel de Stafford, Rodard Georges, Armand Georges, and others enter an antechamber where the commander of the Protector's Guard refuses to yield to her. Tiphaine kills him out of hand and orders that others who will not yield be killed. The rescue party enters the formerly peaceful salon where three assassins (probably seekers) are attempting to kill everyone. Juniper Mackenzie and Delia de Stafford are in a mental battle with one until Tiphaine takes his head off. In rfelatively short order, all the assassins are beheaded. Huon Liu appears to be dying of a minor wound until Mathilda begs grace from the Virgin Mary. Tiphaine orders that all members of the Protector's Guard be arrested and that High King Artos be notified.Chapter 8 Before the walls of Boise, Montival and city forces exchange artillery fire. Artos and Mathilda discuss strategy, including a secret, with Fred Thurston. Ingolf Vogeler, Mary Vogeler, Ritva Havel and Ian Kovalevsky arrive for the next step.Chapter 9 Inside Boise, Cole Salander and Alyssa Larsson are attempting to access a secret entrance to the city when they encounter Cutters and things go badly. Outside the city, the Dúnedain Rangers, led by Alleyne Loring and John Hordle cross the river and proceed to the supposed secret entrance into Boise, which does not open on schedule.Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Part Two — The Spring Queen References